


Protecting you

by Holly57



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha Jace, Alpha Maia, Alpha Raphael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Are all humans, Are already together and they are all mated couples, Bad Parent Asmodeus, F/F, F/M, Garroway Pack, Izzy and Maia don’t have a shipname, I’m sorry, Kiera is Magnus and Raphael actual mom, M/M, Magnus lives with his mom and the Santiago’s, Malec, Mate Bonding, Omega Clary, Omega Magnus, Omega Simon, Overprotective Raphael, Packs, Protective Alec, Raphael and Magnus are brothers, Santiago pack, Saphael, So many tags, Soulmates, alpha caterina, beta Ragnor, beta izzy, but eventually they get together, clace, even though everyone protective of each other, good parent Maryse, good parent robert, highschool, lightwood pack, magnus and his friends are just normal, mate marks, neither do Ragnor and Caterina, no malec or Maia and Izzy at start, ragnor and Caterina, raphael is popular too but sometimes hangs out with Magnus and his friends, the lightwoods and clary are popular, well they are all wolves but they live in a human world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: When Alec the son of Robert Lightwood and the next leader of the Lightwood pack turns 18 he finds his mate in the form of a glittery boy with a terrible past.When Magnus the son of Kiera Santiago and stepson of Oliver Santiago the leader of the Santiago pack, is suddenly getting the attention of Alec Lightwood the most popular boy in school his life takes an unexpected turnMagnus past catches up with him and they all get thrown into a whirlwind of danger,Will his friends and family be able to help himAnd will alec be able to protect his mateHighschoolMates and werewolvesMates and werewolves





	1. Explaining some stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just to clear some important things up then we can get on to the actual story :)

Okay so first off let me just explain some important details then we can get on with the story.  
Btw they are all in high school, Couples (higher ranking wolves first)

Alec (alpha) and Magnus (omega) eventually they get together but not at the start they are the main couple

Raphael (alpha) and Simon (omega) are together and are already mated they already have mating marks and are bonded 

Jace (alpha) and Clary (omega) are the same as saphael basically 

Maia (alpha) and Izzy (beta) not together yet but will be soon

Caterina (alpha) and Ragnor (beta) are like saphael as well

Lightwood pack

Robert and maryse Lightwood, Alec, Izzy, Jace, max and some other wolves that aren’t main characters 

Garroway pack

Luke garroway and jocelyn fray, Clary, simon, Maia and other unimportant wolves 

Santiago pack

Kiera and Oliver Santiago, Raphael, Magnus, Caterina, Ragnor and other wolves

Kiera is Magnus and Raphael actual mum as she was married to Raphael dad and had Raphael but then Magnus dad asmodeous assualted Kiera and she had Magnus  
So Magnus and Raphael are actually brothers and Oliver treats Magnus as his own son 

Asmodeous tried to get to Magnus before he had nearly kidnapped him when Magnus was younger but one of the pack members chased him off

Ages 

Alec-18  
Magnus-18  
Raphael-19  
Simon-17  
Jace-18  
Clary-17  
Izzy-17  
Maia-18  
Caterina-18  
Ragnor-18

Just to clear it up when you reach 16 you can find your mate  
Mates are bonded by heart, body and soul especially after you have bonded by doing mate marks

Some mates are special there love is way more then normal mates, like normal mates they can feel eachothers moods and distress through the bond after they have bonded but unlike normal mates they are incredibly powerful especially together they have extraordinarily powers  
There werewolves are unlike others they are more powerful and strong.

Ok I’m sorry you guys can figure out the rest let’s get on to the story


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day that’s untill It isn’t, Alec can suddenly smell this amazing scent and he is immediately brought towards a handsome boy, Magnus can also smell something amazing but he doesn’t understand what it is since he has no idea about mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks I tried hard :)

At the Santiago residence 

“Magnus wake up” a voice shouted from outside Magnus bedroom door, Magnus was wrapped around in his blanket trying to go back to sleep but then his alarm clock went off

“Ugh” Magnus groaned trying to silence his alarm but as the shouting from outside his door got louder he had no choice but to get up 

Magnus sat up on his bed and groaned again as he ran a hand through his messy hair, he really hated Monday’s 

“Come In” Magnus shouted as the knocking only got louder and it was too early to deal with this crap 

“Hey mags” Raphael said as he walked in with a mischievous grin on his face, Magnus sighed and slumped down 

“What do you want Raph” Magnus asked not even bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice, Raphael chuckled lightly to his self 

“Nothing little bro, I was just thinking you’ll like to know that I’m leaving in an hour and since I’m your ride you might want to hurry up” Raphael said the smirk never leaving his face, Magnus shot up and ran to his bathroom, Raphael started laughing 

“Shut it raph” Magnus yelled from the bathroom as he turned on the shower, soon Raphael left to go help his mother with breakfast 

45minutes later 

Magnus ran downstairs with his hair perfectly spiked and his clothes very glittery and erotic

He ran and sat down at the breakfast bar next to his brother who was texting on his phone ‘probably to simon’ Magnus thought to himself, his brother loved that idiot

“Hello sweetheart did you sleep well” Kiera asked her youngest son sweetly as she served him up his breakfast 

“Morning mom, I sleep great how about you” Magnus asked taking a sip of the coffee that his mom had just placed next to him 

“I sleep great sweetie but your dad couldn’t come to bed untill later apparently there has been a squabble between one of our members and a rouge wolf” Kiera said absently as she untied her apron and grabbed her own coffee 

“Im sure dad will handle it” Raphael said finally looking up from his phone

“Handle what” Oliver asked as he walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife’s cheek, then smiled at his sons 

“Mom just told us about the argument dad” Magnus said as his father sat down next to him

“Oh okay yeah I’ve handled it” Oliver responded as Magnus finished his food 

“Hey mags when are cat and Ragnor getting here we have to leave soon” raph asked he has become Magnus and his friends school ride which he didn’t mind that much

Just as he said that the door opened and Ragnor and Caterina walked in hand In hand 

“Hey guys” Magnus greeted his best friends and they greeted him and his family as well 

Ragnor and cat was like family to Magnus and Magnus family so they didn’t act werid around the alpha of the pack like others did

“Is everyone ready” raph asked as he picked up his and Magnus bag

“Yeah” they all said and they began to leave 

“Have a good day kids” Kiera said to them as she kissed them all on the cheek

“Be safe” Oliver warned he was very overprotective of his pups 

They all waved goodbye and then they piled into Raphael car, Magnus and Raphael in the front and Caterina and Ragnor in the back  
—————————-

The Lightwood residence 

Alec was awake but that wasn’t a surprise he was always awake before his siblings and as he’s parents had to leave for pack business he was in charge

“Jace wake up” Alec called through his brother door and all he received in response was a groan 

“I just thought you would want to go to the bathroom before Izzy but...” Alec said and was almost thrown out of the way as Jace ran to the bathroom 

“Thanks bro” jace yelled as he reached the bathroom 

Alec went and woke up max and Izzy and then went downstairs to make them all some breakfast 

Soon everyone was downstairs and seated at the table as they all eat there breakfast 

“Jace how’s clary” Izzy asked about her best friend and Jace finished shoving toast in his mouth and began to speak 

Alec was a little annoyed with the current topic not that he didn’t like clary he loved his little carrot but he was jealous he was the same age as his brother but he still hasn’t found his mate 

In fact jace was the only one out of the 3 of them that had (max is only 10) Alec couldn’t be happier for his brother but still he couldn’t pretend it didn’t hurt every time he was reminded of what he didn’t have

There was three pacts that lived in peace he knows everyone in his pact and some people out of the garroway pact but he barely knows anyone out of the Santiago pact 

He goes to school with most of the wolves from the three pacts but there are still a lot more humans as it is a human school so it’s not like he can go around and asked people if there his mate because humans don’t know werewolves exist 

Him and his siblings plus clary are some of the most popular kids in school 

Unlike them clary has a different group of friends that she hangs out with sometimes but he and his siblings have never met them 

Finally Alec was snapped out of his thoughts as he sister started talking to him

“Alec are you alright” she asked worry clouding her face as she put a hand on his arm

“I’m fine iz now hurry up we’re leaving in five” Alec reassured her as he jumped up and ran to make sure that max was ready 

They all left, they dropped max off at his school then drove to there school arriving early  
—————————

At school 

Magnus was at his locker talking to cat and Ragnor as simon walked up with clary 

“Hey biscuit” Magnus said as he pulled her into a hug, she laughed and hugged him back 

“Hey guys” Clary said greeting her best friends 

“Oh simon Raphs been looking for you” Magnus said as he turned to simon who was looking worried 

“Is he in trouble, oh god Magnus where is he” simon blurted out as he started pacing around, Magnus put his hand on simons arm to calm down his friend he didn’t want Raphael to be able to feels his agaitation and start worrying 

“Raphael fine, simon calm down” Magnus warned him just as he said that Raphael ran down the hall and grabbed simon in his arms, simon immediately calmed down 

“What’s wrong babe” Raphael asked as he searched simon for possible injuries when he found none he let out a sigh of relief

“I’m fine raph” simon reassured him as he hugged him closer making his alpha calm down instantly 

“Then why could I feel your agitation” Raphael asked as he let Simon go and just put an arm around his waist

“Magnus said you were looking for me and I got worried I’m sorry” simon said looking down at the floor

“Hey it’s ok babe I was just worried” Raphael reassured as he lifted simons head up and kissed his cheek 

“Ok” simon said as he quickly pecked Raphael lips 

Magnus who was just standing there awkwardly the whole time watching the conversation as Ragnor, cat and clary was talking about some tv show, finally started speaking again 

“me and cat have got maths I’ll see you guys later” Magnus said waving to them and then grabbing Caterina arms and pulling her away 

Once they were out of earshot Caterina turned to face him

“Okay what’s up hun” she asked him concerned because her best friend was acting strange 

“It’s just I don’t understand why they act like that I get there mates but I don’t understand what that means” Magnus ranted confused at how easily simon and Raphael had calmed eachother down 

People had told him about mates but they never explained it 

“honey I’ll make this easy when you meet your mate it’s like your life finally makes sense you feel safe, loved and protected all at once” Caterina explained remembering when she meet Ragnor and smiling 

“Is that what it was like with Ragnor” Magnus asked still not understanding but it doesn’t matter it’s not like he even wants a mate

“That and better, you’ll understand one day” she said sweetly as they started moving towards there class again 

“But I don’t want a mate” Magnus said making her stop suddenly, she turned and stared at him with concern clouding her face 

“Sweetie you are gonna get a mate” she tried to be as soft as she could be 

“But I don’t want one” Magnus said not believing what Caterina said 

“Why not honey” she asked because everyone she’s met all want to meet there mate 

“I just...” he started but was interrupted by the bell, he smiled having got out of a serious conversation with Caterina 

“We are finishing this later” Caterina said wiping the smile off of Magnus face she grabbed his hand and they ran into there maths classroom taking the two seats at the desk in the back 

2 period

Magnus has his second period class with clary, he walked in and took the seat next to her

Suddenly a strong smell hit his nose and he almost lost control right there 

Right then Alec Lightwood walked into the classroom with his sister (Magnus guessed) Magnus was hit with the smell all over again 

“Magnus are you ok” clary asked wrapping an arm around him 

“I’m fine biscuit” Magnus lied because he wasn’t fine he was confused with what was happening all he could focus on was that sweet sent of vanilla and mango 

“Magnus I know your lying just tell me” she said as her best friend was looking dazed, by now nearly everyone was in the classroom

Magnus finally broke out of his dazed state

“Biscuit I’m just a bit confused” Magnus said as class was starting and he didn’t want to worry Clary 

“Fine” she said  
———————-

A couple moments earlier 

Alec was walking to his next lesson with his sister when an amazing smell surrounded him it smelt like mint and oranges and he needed more 

His inner alpha was screaming if he didn’t have so much self control he would of shifted by now 

He quickly went after the scent his sister calling behind him but he couldn’t focus on her the further he walked the stronger the smell then he was soon in front of his English class the smell had calmed down and he regained his senses 

“Alec what the hell” Izzy said as she ran down to him obviously pissed that he ditched her but as soon as she saw the look on his face her face softened 

“I smelt the most intoxicating smell ever it smelt of mint and oranges I’m pretty sure I just smelt my mate” Alec said while wearing an extremely proud smile on his face

“Omg that’s amazing Alec who is he” she squealed as she hugged him, he laughed 

“Iz that’s not how it works I only smelt him I didn’t see him but I’m pretty sure his in this class” he chuckled as he thought that his mate could just be sitting in there

“Let’s go then” Izzy said as she dragged him inside, once they were inside Izzy spotted clary who was sitting next to an extremely handsome boy, the boy the dazed and clary looked worried 

Izzy went and dragged him to the desk that was 2 behind clary’s 

But Alec couldn’t keep his eyes away from the handsome, Asian boy who looked like he was craved by angels 

Alec had a pretty good idea of who his mate was at that point and he couldn’t wait to meet him but sadly he had to wait untill the class had finished.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
End of chapter


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friend give the best advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shorter I was just trying to get one out today :)

During their second lesson all Magnus could focus on was that smell it wasn’t as suffocating as before but it still occupied most of his mind 

He was so confused the smell was like nothing he had ever smelt before but what was it 

“Hey biscuit you know that smell from earlier” Magnus asked turning in his chair to face clary, she looked at him confused 

“What smell Mags” she asked not understanding what he was talking about, he looked at her like she was crazy 

“You know the smell of vanilla and mangos” he explained, confused at how she could miss the smell it was so intoxicating 

“Mags I don’t know what smell your talking about” she said before turning back to her work 

“But...” he trailed of looking back at his work, well he was untill clary flew around and pulled his arm so he was facing her 

“Biscuit what” he started but clary quickly slienced him by putting a hand on his mouth 

“Omg Mags you must have been smelling your mate” clary squealed as she was so happy that she was almost bouncing out of her chair 

“That’s not true” he said defensively, after successfully removing clary’s hand from over his mouth

‘I don’t want a mate, i couldn’t have one’ was all Magnus was thinking, he was freaking out his mate could be in this class room and what if they realise that too

“Mags calm down it’s ok” clary reassured as her friend breathing was coming in short gasps, she put a hand on his arm to try to calm him down, it was starting to work 

Just as Magnus was about to reply the bell rang signalling that it was time for break

‘ I have to find cat’ with that thought he ran out the door and ran down the hall  
————————

Alec noticed his supposed mates breathing started going rigid and it took everything in him to not run to him to make sure that his ok 

“What’s up big bro” Izzy asked as she noticed the intense stare that her brother had on a very glittery Asian boy 

“I think his my mate” Alec explained still not taking his eyes of the boy but relaxing when he seemed to collect his breath 

“Are you sure” Izzy asked hopefully as the boy looked like an amazing shopping buddy

“Yeah his smell is amazing” he said finally tearing his eyes away from the boy and looking at his sister who was nearly blowing up with happiness

“Omg so when are you going talk to him” Izzy asked already becoming there biggest fan 

“After lesson” Alec said imaging the meeting 

“Good luck big bro” Izzy said quickly giving him a side hug which was quite hard as they were both sitting down 

“Thanks iz” he whispered as he went back to staring at his newly discovered mate

The lesson finished and before anyone could get up, Alec’s mate ran out of the classroom with clary calling him 

“Hey carrot who is that” Alec asked as he and Izzy made there way over to her 

“Magnus why” she asked packing her stuff away, Izzy quickly butted in ignoring the moan that came from Alec 

“His Alec’s mate” Izzy squealed and clary quickly joined her

“Omg this is amazing, my two best friends” she said as she hugged Alec tightly 

“Thanks carrot but do you know where Magnus went” Alec asked smiling because of how amazing it feels to say his mates name 

“Nope he but he probably went to Cat” she said but as soon as she finished speaking he was out the door

Then it was just Clary and Izzy standing in the classroom laughing like maniacs 

“I love my brother but he has to chill” Izzy joked making them both laugh harder

“Yeah at the rate his going his probably going to scare Magnus of” clary joked she loved her friend but still he can be a bit overbearing sometimes 

“I can’t wait to tell jace” Izzy said already imagining her brother making fun of Alec 

“Yea because my mates going to be so nice to Alec after” clary said sarcastically causing both of them into fits of laughter again 

“Let’s get to break before jace starts freaking” Izzy said and clary swung her bag over her shoulder

They walked out the classroom looking like crazy’s still in fits of laughter  
————————————

Magnus was running down the halls so fast that everything around him was a blur, all he needed was to find Caterina 

He was running into so many people and walls untill he finally saw her long braided black hair, he charged forward and she must of sensed him and she turned around and held out her arms 

Magnus ran into her open arms and she hugged him tightly while Ragnor quickly pulled them into a empty cupboard 

“Honey what’s wrong” Caterina asked still hugging him tightly while Ragnor came over after locking the door and start drawing circles on his back to calm him down 

“I’m so confused” Magnus admitted and Caterina pulled back the tiniest bit to stare at his face 

“What’s confused you Mags” Ragnor asked as he was worried about his friend 

“Well I was like suffocating in this smell but it wasn’t bad it was the most amazing smell ever but when I asked Clary about it she had no idea what I was talking about then she started yelling that I had a mate...”Magnus ranted as he pulled away from Caterina and Sat on the floor, soon cat and Ragnor joined him either side 

“Honey it’s sounds like you did find your mate” Caterina said softly as she started stroking his hair and Ragnor continued with rubbing circles in his back 

“But what does a mate do” Magnus asked because he doesn’t feel any different 

“Mags, a mate feels like home, safety, warmth and like nothing could ever hurt you as long as there at your side” Ragnor explained and Caterina leaned over Magnus and kissed Ragnor 

“But I don’t feel any of that” Magnus said still not getting it

“Honey you don’t feel it straight away you feel that after you guys have got to know eachother at the beginning it’s just the smell” Caterina said while smiling as she remembered what happened on her first date with Ragnor he was half-gentleman and half-clumsy 

“Ok so I just need to meet him and go from there” Magnus asked still a bit unsure, Ragnor smiled and nodded 

“Yes Honey” Caterina said proud that she had helped her best friend with the help of her mate of cause 

“Ok” Magnus said jumping up and unlocking the door

“Where are you going Mags” Ragnor asked as he got up and then helped cat up from the floor 

“I’m going to find my mate” Magnus responded quickly as he left the small cupboard and ran towards the smell not waiting for an answer  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of chapter


End file.
